


Ai

by Lyfjaberg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Los muertos nunca mueren, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfjaberg/pseuds/Lyfjaberg
Summary: Gaara no sabe qué es el amor. Tal vez alguien pueda enseñarle.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji/Gaara
Kudos: 6





	1. Ai

**Author's Note:**

> Trío tanto sexual como afectivo.
> 
> Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji/Sabaku no Gaara
> 
> Algunos hechos del anime serán distorsionados para un mejor desglose de la trama.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar.
> 
> ACLARACIÓN: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en este Fanfic son de mi autoría, sino que salieron de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto, relevo los derechos de autor correspondientes a su creador. Lo único naciente de mi imaginación ha sido la peculiar trama que ni yo he logrado comprender. Sin ninguna otra aclaración, espero que este trabajo sea de su agrado así como lo es para mí.

_Amor._

El tan anhelado sentimiento que todo ser humano desea poseer. ¿Qué es el amor? Aquello tan deseado, aquella ferviente ansia de querer sentirlo. El amor es intenso, el amor es protección. Tantas formas de expresarlo, tantas formas de sentirlo. El grado varía, la intensidad del sentimiento es un juego de probabilidades.

Esas eran simples palabras.

Observas, quieres. Acaricias, sientes. El deseo de complacer va mucho más allá que el significado orquestado por un par de palabras vanas. La adoración hacia aquello viola las leyes terrenales. _Celestial, intenso._ No hay suficientes discursos para describir lo que es. El amor es como una pieza de música que oyes una y otra vez, adorando cada sonido, apreciando cada melodía deleitándote con ella. Observas aquello, adoras cada pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo mientras sientes como un extraño sentimiento de paz y felicidad se apodera de cada célula de tu organismo, arrasando con cualquier pensamiento que cruce tu mente en aquel momento para reemplazarlo por el cariño hacia aquella obra visual. Y solo quieres complacerle, que sea feliz. Que esté embriagado por una cálida sensación de armonía.

Deseas protegerlo.

Porque es tu objeto de adoración.

Porque le amas.

Ciertamente, Gaara no comprendía el significado de la palabra amor. La pregunta acechaba su mente día y noche sin descanso, volviendo su pesadilla aún más cruel. Inhumana, extrañamente masoquista. Tan joven y lastimado, tan herido. Él no había escogido el camino de la soledad, se lo habían otorgado el día de su concepción. Gaara del Desierto rozaba apenas la floración de un capullo. De belleza inigualable, _exótica_ , el joven y último hijo del Kazekage había sellado su existencia como la de una criatura que había nacido sólo para provocar pánico y pavor entre las gentes. _Se alimentaba de su miedo, se alimentaba de sus vidas._ Porque se lo habían ganado, ¿verdad? Eso sucedía cuando se metían con _ellos_.

A pesar de escuchar voces, bueno, _a pesar de escuchar aquella voz_ Gaara estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para poder discernir. Por ello destinó casi todas las noches de su infancia para pensar y meditar, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. El cabello rojo del muchacho se meció al compás del viento, los rayos del sol golpeaban con suavidad la tersa y pulcra piel del Jinchuriki del desierto. _¿Qué es el amor?_ La pregunta volvía a morar su cabeza y él seguía sin encontrar la respuesta, no la comprendía. Tal vez… Él no había nacido para amar y ser amado. Quizá su destino era estar solo.

_“El demonio que se ama a sí mismo.”_

Las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos no eran más que uno de los tantos síntomas mediocres de su perversa enfermedad. La _voz_ que residía en su mente indicaba que no era solo un alma la que vivía en aquel delgado y pálido cuerpo, quien fuera su acompañante era el motivo de su excesivo insomnio. Pero él había sido inteligente, por lo que no desperdició su maldición. Las noches utilizadas como horas de meditación parecían ser inútiles. Inocente creyó que había descubierto el significado del amor, pensó que tenía el conocimiento, que no estaba equivocado. Pero había bastado una derrota a manos de un poderoso rival para desestabilizar todas las creencias que había implantado desde la más tierna infancia. Entonces aquella palabra volvía a ocupar sus pensamientos.

Sintió cómo parte de la arena que componía la geografía de su nación golpeaba contra su rostro de manera suave, casi como una caricia. El atardecer en Sunagakure era una de las pocas cosas que el príncipe del desierto solía apreciar. Los cálidos colores de tonalidades rojas le transmitían una extraña sensación, simplemente lo disfrutaba, como también se deleitaba con la temperatura emitida por el sol. Dentro de un disfrute silencioso, Gaara meditó las palabras pronunciadas por el Genin de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. ¿Cómo podía volver a creer en ello si cuando lo hizo le traicionaron de la peor forma? ¿Cómo dejar de la influencia de su huésped y forjar otro camino o en el mejor de los casos, retomarlo? Su cabeza dolía. El Jinchuriki llevó ambas manos hacia el lugar donde se generaba el agudo dolor. Gimió, gritó de una extraña forma porque era insoportable, la voz de Shukaku era escandalosamente alegre, totalmente lejos de parecerse a la de su hospedador. No sólo era la bestia de una cola quien le atormentaba cruelmente, sino también los recuerdos del daño colateral producido por Shukaku.

La soledad había sido un trago amargo que probó desde que tuvo uso de razón. Gaara no podía negar que en algún punto sintió que aquello no era así, Yashamaru fue quien menguó el intenso sentimiento de soledad en el pequeño niño tímido que fue alguna vez. Y le traicionó de la forma más vil. ¿Cómo podía volver a creer en el amor colectivo luego de tamaña calamidad? El príncipe de la calabaza se sentía… Confundido. Dio grandes bocanadas de aire cuando el dolor bajó los decibeles de su efecto, los blanquecinos ojos estaban adornados por pequeñas venas rojas que se dieron a relucir por la presión ejercida al apretar su mandíbula.

Era suficiente.

Sus ideales habían cambiado y no debía dudar nuevamente, no podía caer, había esperanza, Naruto se lo había demostrado. Gaara suspiró levemente, el color rojizo de su rostro comenzó a mermar al igual que las venas que adornaban su esclerótica. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, de lado, la arena se movió de forma automática para acunar el cuerpo del joven shinobi. Deseó poder dormir profundamente durante un breve momento, pero sabía que no podía, si lo hacía, su mente sería devorada y su nuevo objetivo no podría ser cumplido. El desierto era silencioso por naturaleza, Gaara solía frecuentar sitios eriazos donde el sonido era algo inexistente, sólo se podía oír el andar del viento y la arena que recorría omnisciente su hogar. El pelirrojo llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho luego de haber soltado la atadura que ligaba la calabaza a su cuerpo. La cápsula que había formado la arena transmitía la suficiente seguridad para hacer aquello, algunas veces creía que la arena lo conocía a la perfección, se sentía uno con ella. Los finos granitos de piedra habían dejado el suficiente espacio como para sentir los rayos del sol contra su cuerpo y rostro, cerró momentáneamente los párpados. Veinte minutos de siesta ligera serían suficientes. El sueño profundo no era una opción, se lo había prohibido, solo podía romper aquella promesa autoimpuesta cuando fuera necesario, por ello, con el tiempo, había aprendido a _“dormir”_. Simplemente entraba en trance.

Durante veinte minutos se dio el placer de relajar cada célula de su cuerpo y dejar su mente en blanco.

Cuando sus retinas captaron nuevamente los colores del atardecer, el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Gaara fue el nombre de sus hermanos. Los tenía a ellos. Cambió de posición, sus piernas imitaron la flor de loto mientras el vínculo físico entre guerrero y arma volvía a generarse. La arena se disipó con tal delicadeza que el delgado muchacho estuvo de pie indemne sobre la arena. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos, los príncipes ascendían a Rey cuando su predecesor perecía. La temperatura de su hogar solía descender cuando el manto nocturno cubría la tierra, mayormente el calor reinaba. Eso le gustaba. El salvaje desierto era único testigo silencioso de la transformación del joven shinobi de la arena, tal vez las áridas tierras habían escogido a su próximo guardián desde hacía demasiados años. Dentro de sus cavilaciones y tranquilos pasos, Gaara apreciaba la belleza indómita de los parajes, el Jinchuriki se preguntó cuántas historias de amor había valorado la arena. ¿Las esquirlas de piedra bajo sus pies sabrían el significado del amor? Los ojos turqueses se escondieron tras los negros párpados del muchacho cuando pestañeó con sutileza. ¿Podría llegar a ser amado y superar las heridas que el amor le había causado? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Podría siquiera tener la fuerza de voluntad que presentó Naruto ante una situación similar a la suya? Los nombres de sus hermanos mayores volvieron a retumbar con fuerza en el fondo de su cabeza. “Los tienes a ellos”, repitió en un leve susurro casi como si fuera un mantra.

_“Los tienes a ellos.”_

Gaara estaba seguro de una sola cosa: no comprendía las emociones y sentimientos. Al menos, no del todo.

La tenue luz emergente de un cráter se abrió ante su vista, la fortaleza natural de su hogar le estaba dando una silenciosa bienvenida. Los ninjas que custodiaban el ingreso le observaron sin descaro alguno. Pudo notar cierto… Nerviosismo. Gaara sabía que si fuese su antiguo _yo_ quien estuviera siendo el receptor de esa mirada, los ninjas adversos ya estarían muertos, saciando la sed de sangre de Shukaku. Pero ya no era así. El delgado muchacho ignoró lo transmitido por aquellos ojos. Eran ninjas del más alto nivel y a pesar de ello se sentían intimidados por su persona, ¿lo peor? Su capacidad de control emocional se desestabilizaba al punto de hacerse visible. O tal vez Gaara era demasiado… Perceptivo. El sentimiento que transmitió en algún momento satisfacción volvió a su significado inicial: era molesto, le incomodaba. Si no podía ser su amigo, se volvería lo que tanto profesaban: la vívida criatura que albergaba su temor, el demonio.

Gaara comenzó a admitir que la filosofía de vida que había adoptado gracias a Shukaku no era la mejor.

Una mueca se formó en sus elegantes labios.

Concentró el suficiente chakra en sus piernas y pies para poder impulsarse y poder ir saltando de estructura en estructura hasta que el hogar del Kazekage se levantó orgulloso ante los ojos que rozaban salvajemente un color pastel. Gaara ingresó sin pena alguna, la gente que residía en el lugar se movía de un lugar a otro, los susurros que proclamaban la necesidad de un nuevo Kage fluyeron a través de sus tímpanos. _“Los príncipes ascienden a Rey cuando su predecesor perece.”_

El título jamás se oyó tan tentador.

La figura juvenil de su hermano mayor cubrió su campo de visión. Kankuro era unos centímetros más alto que él, bueno, cualquiera era más alto que Gaara. El pelirrojo le observó durante un momento y a pesar de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, percibió en su hermano un halo de nerviosismo.

 _“Otro más”_ se dijo a si mismo.

—Deseo el título de Kazekage —fue lo primero que dijo. El estado nervioso de Kankuro menguó rápidamente para dar paso a uno de asombro. El rostro más expresivo del joven mayor presentó un poco de confusión.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta se generó de manera automática.

—Deseo redimirme y deseo… Protegerlos —Gaara no era expresivo, pero sí solía decir lo que pensaba sin reparar en el peso de sus palabras. Era quizás un tanto directo— no desconozco lo que he hecho durante este último tiempo, pero…

—Comprendo —Kankuro le cortó súbitamente, no necesitaba oír más. Si Gaara deseaba aquello significaba que había un motivo detrás lo suficientemente como para que se lo planteara con tanta seguridad. El marionetista no ignoraba la naturaleza sangrienta del varón más bajo, pero sabía que aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás. No era estúpido, tal vez engreído como era natural en el carácter de su gente, por lo que reconocería la existencia de algún cambio en algún sujeto. Y con Gaara fue de esa forma. La mirada cargada de odio y rencor sedienta de sangre había menguado desde el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con algunos ninjas de Konoha. Si tuviera que dedicar un adjetivo a la mirada que poseía su hermano menor, “pacífica” y “serena” serían los primeros que pronunciaría.

—¿Lo haces? —la mirada del príncipe demonio denotó un poco de asombro, Kankuro era… Extraño.

—Eres mi _“hermanito”_ menor, por supuesto que comprendo.

Gaara le miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Él nunca le vio como un hermano, pero se había disculpado con el castaño. Su actitud tajante, prácticamente indolente había creado un distanciamiento emocional autoimpuesto por el shinobi más joven. Kankuro no era el extraño, él lo era. El muchacho entrecerró los ennegrecidos ojos antes la mención del diminutivo.

—Engreído…

La sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro pintado del marionetista.

—¿Dónde está Temari? —preguntó Gaara.

Kankuro dio media vuelta para guiarle, Gaara le siguió.

Bien, sabía que tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos.


	2. 2.- Ki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lento, pero seguro.  
> Siéntanse libres de comentar.

Unas pálidas pero elegantes manos se encargaron de acomodar el sombrero blanco y verde que cubría el rostro del Kazekage. Los protocolos solían molestarle algunas veces, mas no decía nada. Gaara prefería callar para poder mantener la paz, inclusive con aquellos que le asesoraban en cosas tan banales. Además, solía romper normas menores para su comodidad. La gente a su alrededor no se atrevía a refutarle, el temor había menguado y, ciertamente, incluso ellos solían cometer deslices con respecto a las reglas sobre conducta. Gaara simplemente había… Perfeccionado la elegancia de un Kage de la arena.

—¿Cuántos libros de diplomacia y política reseñaste, Gaara? —la voz de su hermana interrumpió la concentración que destinaba al paisaje.

—Veinte —Kankuro emitió un silbido, Temari se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Creí que serían treinta —farfulló la muchacha. Ella conocía las aptitudes académicas de su hermano menor. Astuto, inteligente. El ahora muchacho de dieciséis años dirigía una nación completa. Lo había logrado.

Kankuro sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

—Lo mejor del País del Fuego es su aire —murmuró al sentir la brisa chocar con su rostro pintado—. Fresco, me gusta. A diferencia de los malditos insectos…

Gaara no dijo palabra alguna y Temari simplemente ignoró al marionetista. Las conexiones eran algo difícil de entablar y fortalecer. Gaara sabía que no sería un camino fácil, pero ya había comenzado el recorrido y no estaba en sus planes retroceder sobre sus pasos. A pesar del miedo que infundía aún en los pobladores de Suna, le habían escogido como su Kazakage, como la persona en la que depositaban toda su confianza para que les dirigiera con sabiduría y respeto. Se sentía… Bien. Sentía que le reconocían. Temari y Kankuro fueron un pilar cuando comenzó a trazar su nuevo camino, los ancianos del consejo dudaron sobre su postulación y sentía que seguía siendo de esa forma a pesar de su cargo.

Se preocupaba, pero era prioritario comenzar a fortalecer los lazos de unión con la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Los años de guerra entre naciones debían quedar en el pasado, un lazo de alianza beneficiaría a ambos estados. Gaara entrelazó sus dedos sobre su rodilla derecha, mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Las voces de sus hermanos se oían lejanas mientras observaba con ojo crítico los vivos parajes. El País del Fuego era poseedor de una flameante belleza. Se veía tan… Vivo. Totalmente opuesto a la vista regalada por el País del Viento. El Quinto Kazekage se permitió sonreír levemente dentro de la sombra proyectada por la parte superior de su vestuario protocolar. El vívido color verde de la fértil tierra era agradable ante sus ojos, Gaara deseaba poder llevarse buenos recuerdos durante su primera estadía como Kage en Konoha.

¿Cómo estaría Naruto? No sabía nada de él desde hacía algunos años. El rubio se había convertido en objeto de sus pensamientos durante una gran parte del tiempo, no ayudaba que Shukaku se quejara en su consciencia sobre Kurama y su fanfarronería con el poder que significada el número de colas.

—…Ru se encargarán de recibirte, Gaara. La Quinta ruega que la disculpes por su falta de modales —fue la voz de Temari, su hermana, la que rompiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa? —Gaara levantó el rostro. Los pálidos irises observaron curiosos el juvenil y agraciado rostro de Temari— ¿Podrías repetirlo? No estaba… Prestando atención.

La joven kunoichi resopló suavemente.

—Hyuuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru se encargarán de recibirte al llegar a Konoha, Tsunade debió atender de forma espontánea unos asuntos con el consejo, ruega que la disculpes —repitió la rubia.

Gaara asintió levemente. El que Tsunade rogara sus disculpas y enviara a dos shinobis de renombre era buen augurio a pesar de la falta por parte de la Quinta.

—Vaya… —murmuró la muchacha. Gaara le dirigió una mirada curiosa— A penas dieciséis años y ya ocupan el nivel de Jonin, sabía que ambos mocosos eran diamante en bruto, aunque ese perezoso…

—Gaara es Kazekage, ¿realmente te sorprende que esos dos sean Jonin? —interrumpió Kankuro mientras volvía a meter la cabeza dentro del transporte, el marionetista observó a sus dos hermanos manteniendo su mirada en la fémina— Además, tú y yo ostentamos el mismo rango.

—Me sorprende que Nara haya estado tan motivado como para convertirse en Jonin.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros.

—Qué más da. Gaara puede socializar, ¿verdad, hermanito?

El Kazekage observó a Kankuro para luego dedicarle una delicada sonrisa ladina.

—Tal vez.

Gaara no lo admitiría en voz alta tan prontamente, pero el pensamiento de poder entablar una conversación con quienes había visto en el pasado se hizo extrañamente tentadora. El Kage pensó que le debía una disculpa al Nara por haberle amenazado de muerte, tal vez no era necesario, pero sentía la extraña necesidad de pronunciar aquellas dos simples palabras que significaban tanto. Con respecto al miembro perteneciente al Clan Hyuuga no tenía recuerdos de algún daño físico causado a su persona, sólo verle combatir. El adolescente reconocía que la elegancia presente la técnica de combate del Hyuuga es una de las cosas más atrayente que ha visto en el campo del taijutsu. Su brazo derecho descubierto por el manto blanco mostraba el color rojo ladrillo de su vestimenta. Los colores se contrastaron con más fuerza cuando el transporte se detuvo y Los Hermanos de la Arena tocaron suelo del Fuego. Alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, la Mansión Hokage se alzaba en un extremo del lugar con Monumento Hokage a sus espaldas. Gaara pensó que era una vista digna de apreciar y bastante útil. La capacidad de gobernar de los Kages debía fortalecerse con los mejores ideales de sus antepasados, y de una u otra forma, el legado debía continuar sin evitar el progreso.

Sus hermanos mayores se posicionaron a cada lado de su cuerpo. No solo eran los consejeros del Kazekage, sino que se encargaban de protegerle con su vida. No sólo era el deber ninja el que les motivaba, sino el lazo sanguíneo que les unía. Gaara observó atento a los Jonin que estaban frente a él, la diferencia de estatura entre ambos no era demasiado notoria. Pudo reconocerles fácilmente. El cabello recogido del Nara y el suelto del Hyuuga eran rasgos suficientemente notorios para distinguirlos sin problema, debía señalar los llamativos ojos blanquecinos del portador del Byakugan. Bueno, esa sería la primera impresión como Kage frente a sus antiguos “rivales”. Tal vez estaba un poco nervioso. Aún le costaba entablar una conversación amena a pesar de esa dificultad fuera imperceptible.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…

El shinobi de la arena contó en su mente la cantidad de pasos dados hasta llegar a sus hospedadores. Nunca bajó el rostro, siempre mantuvo la mirada serena casi orgullosa al frente.

—Lord Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro —el saludo fue al unísono, Gaara quiso fruncir el entrecejo mas no se lo permitió. La educada forma para dirigirse a él solía provocarle un poco de incomodidad, pero debía acostumbrarse.

—Solo Gaara, por favor —les pidió con un tono neutral. Sus hermanos simplemente devolvieron el saludo silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguien podría recordarle el motivo del nuevo cargo obtenido? Shikamaru solo podía pensar que las tareas dadas por Tsunade eran, realmente, molestas. Pensar en los exámenes Chunin que vendrían en unas tantas semanas solo aumentaba su pereza. Ojalá pudiera ser una nube… La pacífica voz del Hyuuga le obligó a dejar de lado su extraña meditación. No necesitaba que Neji le recordara que en un par de minutos debían atender al nuevo Kazekage. Carajo, Shikamaru aún no podía olvidar el miedo que le carcomió el cuerpo cuando apenas tenía doce años y sólo apreció la, según sus palabras, irremediable sicopatía del niño estrella de la Aldea del Desierto. La pregunta llegó tan pronto observó el rostro de Neji, ¿Gaara seguiría siendo el mismo sociópata despiadado que conoció? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, esperaba que su misión no se convirtiera en algo fastidioso.

Volvió a preguntarse por qué sus planes de vida no se estaban cumpliendo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué las nubes eran tan crueles y de ser blancas y esponjosas se transformaron en unas grises y famélicas? Crueles. Shikamaru suspiró suavemente, el castaño sintió la mirada analítica del Hyuuga interrogarle sutilmente. Neji no era alguien hablador y realmente lo agradecía, debía reconocer que la silenciosa compañía de su ahora compañero era una de las cosas más gratificantes que alivianaban el aburrido trabajo como un Jonin que estaba a las órdenes directas del Hokage solo por ser “talentoso”. Reconocía su inteligencia, reconocía el alto nivel de lógica que había desarrollado a temprana edad, pero no alardeaba sobre eso y prefería quedarse quieto haciendo nada más que respirar. El Nara dirigió su mirada oscura al pálido rostro de Neji.

En ese ámbito eran… Diferentes.

—Aburrido —una palabra era suficiente para que Neji captara el mensaje implícito en ella. Shikamaru era alguien difícil de motivar y pocas cosas lograban llamar su atención. El Hyuuga movió su cabeza con un leve asentimiento expresando que había comprendido. Ni siquiera la visita del nuevo Kazekage lograba germinar la semilla de la curiosidad en el maestro de las sombras.

Aunque, solo tal vez Neji se equivocaba.

La curiosidad sobre la personalidad de Gaara estaba presente de manera silenciosa en ambos shinobis. Los dos le recordaban como alguien sediento de sangre que no dudaba en asesinar por complacencia y ni hablar sobre sentir remordimiento. El niño era un arma viviente. Neji había oído las experiencias de Hinata y su equipo con Los Hermanos de la Arena durante los exámenes Chunin, aunque la mayoría del relato tenía como protagonista al menor de los tres lo que demostraba sin tacto lo letal que era el muchacho. Shikamaru lo había presenciado junto a Naruto en primera persona. Y había sido amenazado. Las palabras de Tsunade retumbaban profundo en la mente del par: “Elegante y educado. No será difícil”. Aunque se oyeran con tanta seguridad y verosimilitud, tenían la opción de la duda. ¿Cómo alguien tan dañado y lleno de odio podía menguar ello y detener su sed de sangre? 

Si Naruto estuvo implicado en aquel cambio, todo tenía sentido. Pero aun así…

A paso lento ambos habían llegado al lugar de encuentro con el Kazekage y sus custodios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Según los libros de cultura de la guerra que había leído sobre Konoha, la vestimenta clásica de los Chunin y Jonin era el chaleco táctico de la aldea. De un llamativo color verde y el símbolo que representaba la unión y amistad entre dos poderosas aldeas, las prendas tradicionales eran portadas por uno de los shinobi que debían custodiarle. Gaara sintió tener algo en común con el miembro del Clan Hyuuga: al parecer, ninguno disfrutada de las vestimentas protocolares. El pulcro color blanco de la ropa utilizada por el Jonin de largo cabello castaño que caía orgulloso tras su espalda contrastaba de manera perfecta con la inmaculada piel blanca y ojos pálidos. La parte inferior de un color más oscuro hacía juego con el tono de sus hebras. El Kazekage apretó su mano diestra en un puño. Había sido un movimiento tan poco perceptible que dudaba hubiera sido visto. No era un gesto de rabia o ira contenida, sino una manera de contener el leve nerviosismo que estaba presente en su cuerpo. Temari estaba a su lado izquierdo y Kankuro en el derecho. Ambos portaban sus armas, Gaara, por su parte, había cambiado la gran calabaza por algo más sutil. El joven de inexpresivo y pacífico rostro observó descaradamente a los ninjas por más tiempo. Shikamaru se rascó distraídamente una mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, facilitando su objetivo gracias a las uñas levemente largas. El gesto provocó un poco de gracia en el Kage. El aura de cansancio irradiada por el hombre era abrasadora. La presencia de Neji lo mitigaba de forma extraña pero agradable.

—Podemos evitar las formalidades innecesarias —sugirió sutilmente, Gaara observó como los hombros de ambos se relajaron de una manera casi imperceptible.

Neji fue el primero en hablar. No fue necesario que ambos dieran una respuesta afirmativa directa.

—Gaara, un ANBU debió hacerles llegar el mensaje de la Quinta, ¿fue de esa manera?

La serena voz del ninja levemente más alto que su compañero logró captar su atención. De soslayo observó como Temari observaba retadoramente al muchacho que manejaba las sombras. Ignorando aquello, asintió ante la pregunta de Neji. Shikamaru cambió de posición mientras murmuraba un expresivo “qué fastidio” en dirección a la muchacha. Temari le sonrió divertida y un tanto arrogante. El Hyuuga le miró con el entrecejo fruncido sin pena alguna y Gaara, por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de sonreír divertido ante aquello. Pero no lo hizo.

Temari chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces, acompáñennos, seguramente están cansados. Lady Tsunade ha destinado algunas habitaciones para su uso personal —Neji esperó pacientemente alguna respuesta emitida por el Kazekage. Satisfecho con un mutismo verbal afirmativo, ambos Jonin de la Hoja se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la Mansión.

Lo único que acuchilló la mente del delgado muchacho fue la enérgica voz de Shukaku afirmando que Kurama no estaba. Recordaba las palabras “molesto hermano mayor” ser cantadas por la bestia como la más placentera de las melodías. Gaara concluyó que ese día no podría reencontrarse con aquel joven que consideraba su amigo. El ambiente natural de Konoha era cálido, la brisa no era árida como en Suna, sino todo lo contrario. El adolescente observó la espalda de ambos hombres, ¿Shikamaru seguiría temiéndole? ¿Neji tendría algún tipo de emoción relacionada al pavor en cuanto a su persona? Sabaku no Gaara tenía claro que aquellos pensamientos no eran precisamente prioritarios si quería cumplir a la perfección con su cargo de Kazekage. El futuro próspero de su aldea estaba en sus manos y debía manejar con tranquilidad el asunto. Se lo debía a su pueblo.

Tal vez no era la opción más viable, pero podría posponer el asunto de sus emociones y sentimientos para más adelante. Gaara hubiera suspirado de placer cuando ambos ninjas le indicaron la ubicación del cuarto en el que se hospedaría, Temari y Kankuro fueron los primeros en encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones para “poder relajarse”. No eran estúpidos, mucho menos despreocupados e irresponsables, ante cualquier situación, su audición estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como para socorrer a su hermano menor sin mayor demora. Y bueno… Ambos eran un tanto sobreprotectores con el joven líder. Con el tiempo, Gaara logró apreciar lo transmitido en los gestos gesticulados por ambos shinobis. Temari, a diferencia de Kankuro, solía ser más dulce a la hora de tratar con él. El marionetista, por su parte, solía terminar discutiendo cosas sin sentido con el menor de ambos.

Y a Gaara le gustaba aquella sensación, le hacía sentir… _Cómodo_.

Las muestras de afecto de ambos no eran agobiantes. Avanzaban a medida que Gaara comenzaba a curar sus profundas heridas de manera lenta movido por el sueño de trazar y recorrer un nuevo camino. Aunque también hacía un mea culpa, el shinobi del desierto le dedicaba cierto recelo al contacto físico y la preocupación efusiva. Él catalogaba esa reacción digna de un autómata con la etiqueta de “traumas de niñez”. De espaldas a ellos, la mirada turquesa del pelirrojo se posaba en el pomo de la puerta, estiró suavemente su mano diestra para girarlo y quitar el seguro, sin embargo, mantuvo el acceso quieto sin perturbarlo más. Shikamaru abrió los labios con pereza.

—¿Necesitas algo, Gaara? —la voz cargada de flojera de Shikamaru fue la que perturbó el ambiente silencioso.

No necesitaban seguir utilizando términos formales para dirigirse el uno al otro. Ellos le conocían y Gaara sabía cosas puntuales sobre la vida de ambos. El más bajo de los tres se giró para observar sus rostros. Neji se sintió un tanto cohibido por la suave pero potente mirada del shinobi de la arena. Internamente, dos de los tres individuos agradecían dejar de lado las etiquetas juiciosas, Neji estaba acostumbrado a manejar un lenguaje formal la mayor parte del tiempo. La jerarquía del Clan Hyuuga tenía ciertos… Efectos. Pero no vacilaba a la hora de emplear palabras que denotaran cierta igualdad. No era idiota, como ninja conocía sus capacidades y no negaba el soberbio orgullo, prepotencia y arrogancia del que era portador. Aunque, de cierto modo, los entrenamientos con Lord Hiashi habían pulido aquella arista de su personalidad. Sin embargo, no pecaba de ignorante. Ya no más. Había perfeccionado su capacidad de reconocer ninjas con potencial gracias al líder de la rama principal de la familia. Y, ciertamente, Gaara era uno de esos shinobis. Sumando el hecho de que el inexplicablemente sofisticado joven era extraño. Estaba seguro de que Shikamaru tenía un pensamiento parecido por no decir igual al de él.

—Un poco de té estaría bien.

Shikamaru asintió antes de observar a Neji.

—Quédate con él.

El rostro pálido de Gaara se mantuvo sin emoción alguna mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras entre ambos shinobi —¿Realmente Shikamaru le había pedido _eso_ al muchacho de ojos color ópalo? ¿Cómo si tuviera que cuidar de un niño? Gaara lo asoció a su situación como contenedor, sin embargo, por más _triste y decepcionante_ que fuera el hecho, le causó gracia—. Sus retinas capturaron el suave asentimiento por parte del Hyuuga, Shikamaru dio media vuelta antes de perderse por los pasillos con un lenguaje corporal que destellaba la más pura desmotivación. ¿El Nara no se quedaría dormido de pie en medio de algún pasillo debido a su estado natural, el que estaba influenciado por la pereza? Dejó de divagar cuando desvió su aguda mirada al único guardaespaldas que le acompañaba. Neji le sostenía la mirada y eso era algo realmente bueno. No estaba huyendo ni transmitía algún sentimiento de rechazo hacia él o simplemente era lo suficientemente eficaz a la hora de esconder sus emociones al punto que Gaara no era capaz de notarlo. Tenía sentido, no era buena idea mostrar desagrado hacia el Kazekage. El Jinchuriki ignoró los fugaces pensamientos para humedecer con su lengua su labio inferior. El bien de su pueblo estaba por encima y la aceptación de estos estaba por encima de la imagen de un ninja de la Hoja.

—¿Deseas ingresar? —preguntó Gaara.

Neji le miró. Gaara sólo recibió un asentimiento de su parte.

Kankuro había comentado en algún punto que Gaara era pésimo socializando. El Kazekage estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano, era demasiado _franco_ y al parecer eso era algo que solía incomodar. Pero ¿realmente importaba tanto? Era mejor causar incomodidad a muertes evitables y sin sentido. No, él realmente evitaba incomodad a la gente (aunque sentía que fallaba algunas veces) y siempre elegía con sabiduría sus palabras. Gaara conocía mejor que nadie el poder de unas simples frases. Él realmente esperó una respuesta negativa. Neji Hyuuga había aceptado y Gaara no pudo sentir mayor asombro en su delgado cuerpo. Sabía que era un gesto normal, pero para él, era algo que estuvo ajeno durante mucho tiempo. Siendo el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure debía estar en más reuniones que de las que deseara con el consejo, quizás el sentimiento de asombro se presentó en su cabeza porque Neji era alguien de su edad que conocía desde los doce años y si bien no eran amigos, era un hombre que no podría considerarse su padre o abuelo. ¿Debía sentirse excitado por el simple hecho de una respuesta afirmativa por parte de alguien de su edad? No. ¿Lo hacía? Sí. Ah, pero su rostro jamás mostraría emoción alguna. El adolescente asintió ante el gesto emitido por el Jonin, tomó nuevamente el pomo de la puerta de madera con su mano derecha para empujarla. El interior de su cuarto era, realmente, enorme. No le sorprendía, el hogar del Hokage era bastante extenso y esperaba un ambiente espacioso para poder descansar.

Neji había dejado la puerta entreabierta para que Shikamaru no dudara en entrar con el pedido de Sabaku no Gaara, desde su lugar, su mirada se concentró en las acciones del Kazekage. No era incómodo tener que estar en la misma habitación con el hombre que provocó temor en un trío de ninjas talentosos y el compañero canino de combate y vida de uno de sus integrantes. El mundo shinobi era de esa manera, no había lugar para el miedo y sentires que obstruyeran un buen desempeño como ninja. El castaño se debatió un momento internamente. Shikamaru y él eran capaces de tomar misiones que estuvieran en contra de sus deseos personales, les provocaran angustia o perdida de alguien querido por ellos, porque era el deber de un shinobi. Entonces, si bien esa misión no implicaba la muerte de alguien, se convirtió en algo extrañamente turbulento porque el Kazekage a quien debían proteger y acompañar durante su estadía en Konoha era Sabaku no Gaara. No entendía por qué, pero estaba siendo extrañamente difícil entablar una conversación con él a pesar de que les sugirió amablemente evitar las formalidades. Separó lentamente sus labios para iniciar algún diálogo por más banal que fuera, pero entonces Gaara tomó entre sus manos el borde del sombrero que cubría parte de sus agraciadas facciones. Mientras quitaba la pieza de vestuario de inmaculado blanco y verde, la puerta se abrió dando paso al hombre que había vencido a la rubia Jonin de la Arena. Pero Neji no había dejado de _mirar_ porque no había visto en total esplendor el rostro del menor de Los Hermanos de la Arena hasta ese _jodido_ momento.

No comprendía, realmente no entendía. Él era bueno señalando y reconociendo emociones ajenas, pero las propias eran un verdadero infierno difícil de descifrar. Se quemaba cuando lo intentaba. Apaleó el extraño sentir naciente en su cuerpo hasta esconderlo en su lugar de procedencia.

De algo estaba seguro.

Gaara era _atractivo._

Un hecho indiscutible que no diría en voz alta.

—Tu té —señaló el perezoso castaño en dirección al Kazekage.

Neji agradeció internamente al hombre que tenía por compañero.

Shikamaru deseó poder salir y tirarse bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras se perdía en el glorioso cielo adornado con nubes. Un paisaje magnífico, despampanante ante sus oscuros ojos. Eso era realmente agradable y algo que preferiría hacer en lugar de tener que esforzarse para cumplir los caprichos de _Su Majestad_. No se quejaría en voz alta —al menos no de manera directa—, Shikamaru creía —en realidad, sabía— que debía cumplir con las órdenes impuestas que tenía como Jonin a servicio de Tsunade. Y si debía ir por té para el Kazekage… Lo haría. Aunque el pedido del hombre de cabello rojo fuera algo de lo que priorizaba huir, lo haría. Al menos no tendría que gastar la energía que reservaba su cuerpo. Ni pelear con nadie, ni pensar demasiado. Él se preguntó qué tipo de té preferiría Gaara. ¿Negro? ¿Blanco? ¿De sabores extraños, pero a su vez tradicionales? No se debatió internamente demasiado tiempo, simplemente pidió lo más genérico. _Té negro_. Si Gaara llegase a emitir comentario alguno sobre una elección errónea de su parte, le atribuiría educadamente la culpa por no haber señalado un sabor en específico. Pero Gaara podría refutar que él no preguntó ese detalle. El Nara recuerda que después de esa pequeña anteposición a los hechos, evitó seguir pensando sobre posibles escenarios. Realmente se arrepentía de no haber cubierto terreno.

—Gracias, Shikamaru, puedes dejarlo en la mesa.

La voz de Gaara era calmada, suave, neutral a la hora de expresar alguna emoción. Gaara era alguien impasible. Shikamaru se movió por la habitación accediendo a la sugerencia del Jinchuriki. Tanto Neji Hyuuga como Shikamaru Nara posaron su atención absoluta en el kanji tatuado en un extremo de la frente de Gaara cuando el joven se dio media vuelta para poder tomar entre sus manos una taza de té vacía. A su lado, la tetera de mano hecha de cerámica exhalaba vapor. El movimiento se detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera cerrar las falanges que constituían sus estéticos dedos alrededor de la taza. Shikamaru había vuelto a posicionarse a un lado del muchacho de ojos blanquecinos, por lo que ambos vieron la reacción del Kage de la Arena, su atención se posó en el pálido rostro del adolescente. El entrecejo de Gaara se frunció levemente. Retiró sus manos, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de ambos Jonin hasta simplemente salir por la puerta. “ _¿El té negro no es de su agrado? Qué fastidio.”_ Fue la pregunta interna del Nara. Para ambos Jonin fue, nuevamente, llamativo el kanji tatuado en su frente _. Ai. **[1]**_ Era curioso. Tenía escrito el kanji de algo con un significado tan profundo que calaba sin piedad al sentirlo. Gaara parecía que no sentía eso cuando le conocieron hace cuatro años. Si el shinobi de la Arena aparentaba no experimentar aquello, ¿por qué lo tenía tatuado en una parte de su cuerpo tan visible?

El muchacho era raro.

De una forma extrañamente llamativa.

Ninguno fue capaz de seguirle porque el accionar del adolescente había sido totalmente inesperado. Ambos giraron en su eje para salir al pasillo levemente iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol en busca de Gaara. Sólo había un pequeño halo de arena flotando tranquilamente en el aire.

—Qué molesto —Shikamaru bufó suavemente—, ¿fue por el té?

No había dudado en seguir el rastro dejado por Gaara. Sabían que podía cuidarse solo, pero las órdenes del Hokage jamás se contradecían. Neji observó solemne el pasillo que se acortaba a medida que caminaban por la extensión.

—Dudo que haya sido por eso.

Él y Shikamaru no eran realmente _amigos íntimos._ No porque su ahora compañero fuera alguien molesto o poco agradable. Simplemente… Él no tenía muchos amigos. Vivir como alguien arrogante le provocó, tal vez, un poco de desinterés hacia las relaciones interpersonales. Tenten y Lee eran una excepción, ambos eran sus compañeros de equipo y se habían ganado su confianza. Aunque Lee le consideraba su _“rival”_ —¿Rock Lee era rival para él? Comenzó a dudar su respuesta luego de reconocer la inmensa perseverancia que poseía el _poco talentoso_ ninja especializado en taijutsu—. Cuando se convirtió en Jonin sabía lo que vendría, su vida no sería particularmente tranquila y sus años de vida se acortaban dramáticamente. En el mundo ninja, era común ver a jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a vivir muriendo antes de conocer el verdadero significado de la vida. _Niños soldados_ eran quienes muchas veces componían la primera línea de combate. El campo de batalla era manchado por sangre joven. No le molestaba socializar, tampoco entablar una conversación. Pero prefería el silencio. Y, ciertamente, su “nuevo” compañero le facilitaba aquella preferencia, Neji percibía que Shikamaru prefería el silencio antes de tener que gesticular sus labios para enunciar palabra alguna.

Perezoso.

Doblaron en una esquina cuando el delicado hilo flotante de arena trazó ese camino, lo primero que vieron fue una mancha rojiza que se acercaba a ellos. Gaara levantó la mirada cuando sintió a través de su arena la presencia de ambos shinobi. Entre sus manos llevaba dos objetos. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente a ambos hombres, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos. Ellos simplemente se observaron durante unos segundos.

—Lamento la forma abrupta en la que me retiré, no encontré tazas sobrantes en mi habitación ni deseaba pedirle algo tan simple a alguno de ustedes, percibo que prefieren ignorar pedidos que rocen la nimiedad —la voz del adolescente se oía tan… Pacífica—. Tampoco deseaba ser descortés y ofrecerles té sin tener en qué servirlo. ¿Desean té?

Shikamaru no parecía sorprendido, sino aliviado. Pero ¿Realmente Gaara se había tomado la molestia de ir él, un _Kazekage,_ por unas tazas de té para servirles a ellos, _¿sus dos escoltas?_ No era estúpido, por supuesto que no. Gaara era joven y Shikamaru intuía que el muchacho deseaba, tal vez, poder mantener una relación “normal” con ellos. Lo que significada romper el estereotipo que se tenía sobre los viejos Kage. _Ese era el punto. Gaara era joven._ Condenadamente joven. Si Shikamaru creyó que los jóvenes entrenados para convertirse en letales shinobis debido a la insensatez y la poca lógica de los ancianos era una reverenda mierda, ser un Kage era algo peor. Pero si Gaara había elegido aquello por su propia voluntad… Prefería ignorar el hecho y dejar de hacer funcionar sus neuronas inadecuadamente. El Nara entreabrió sus labios para emitir unas palabras.

—Viejo, eres raro.

 _“Me gusta”_ Quiso añadir, sin embargo, perpetuó el silencio.

Neji miró a Shikamaru con una ceja alzada. Él no percibió malicia alguna en las palabras del Jonin, Shikamaru era así, un tanto…Shikamaru. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Gaara? El Hyuuga posó su mirada en el pálido rostro del muchacho. Nada, no había expresión alguna. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto leer a Gaara? ¿Por qué era tan difícil desentrañar lo que sentía el pelirrojo? Neji prefirió responder la pregunta del adolescente.

—Por supuesto —a diferencia de su compañero, él era _cortés._ Bueno, no olvidó que estaban frente al Quinto Kazekage. No debían malinterpretarlo, Shikamaru podía ser bastante educado y de buenos modales. Él realmente era así, solo que…

Gaara movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo para luego esquivar con gracia los cuerpos de los shinobis de la Hoja evitando abrirse paso entre ellos. No estaban apoyados el uno contra el otro, pero el espacio entre ambos no era apto para transitar. Por más delgado que fuera su cuerpo —era un hecho que facilitaba poder pasar entre ambos adolescentes—, no atravesaría aquella brecha porque no fuera algo cómodo, si no que no había confianza. Era… Un comportamiento inadecuado. El comentario de Shikamaru había sido algo totalmente normal para él. Era esa la impresión que causaba en la gente, con el tiempo, había aprendido a ignorar las sentencias emitidas por quienes le rodeaban. _Raro. Monstruo. Bestia. Demonio._ Pero por alguna extraña razón, el que Shikamaru fuera quien lo pronunció le provocó _algo._ No, no era como hace algunos años cuando deseaba matar por el simple hecho de que alguien le miró mal o enunció algún tipo de comentario despectivo en su contra. Era… Extraño. Gaara realmente aún no sabía comprender sus emociones. ¿Sentimientos? Aquello era algo aún más complejo. No sabía expresarse, siempre eran tan meticuloso a la hora de escoger sus palabras. El miedo a incomodar a alguien no estaba dentro de sus planes. Sentía cierto… Temor. Aunque supiera que solía ser demasiado honesto, y prefiriera incomodar levemente a alguien para evitar la muerte innecesaria de ninjas y civiles —porque Gaara no quería dañarlos, no como lo hizo durante bastante tiempo—.

Pese al paso del tiempo, no lograba encontrar el significado de _ese_ sentimiento. Aún no podía comprenderlo. Sentía que estaba lejos, pero a su vez tan cerca. Durante los últimos años se había estado esforzando, pero comenzar a trazar un nuevo camino era difícil. ¿Debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué su vida sentimental y emocional debía ser una mierda? _¿Por qué su vida era una mierda?_ Era tan injusto.

Al final del día volvía a ser aquel chiquillo de no más cinco años que estaba desesperado por ser aceptado. Aquel niño tímido que irradiaba preocupación por quienes le rodeaban. Un pobre infante que se refugiaba en los brazos del único ser que demostró un poco de humanidad hacia él, pero terminó dañándole sin ningún remordimiento.

Estaba tan dañado.

Roto.

Neji estaría encantado —o triste por el muchacho originario de las desérticas tierras— de poder ver lo que sucedía en la mente del adolescente y de una vez por todas ser conocedor de lo que sentía. Si bien Gaara buscaba aceptación y para ello empleaba la socialización de vez en cuando, era una persona realmente reservada. No tenía amigos a excepción de Naruto. La gente de la aldea aún no lo veía como uno, pero sabía que debía comenzar a trabajarlo.

Era importante.

El Kazekage apretó entre sus manos los pequeños y agraciados contenedores de té. No necesitaba ser un ninja tipo sensor para sentir las presencias que le seguían por el pasillo. No era de noche, debían ser alrededor de las seis de la tarde, pero los pasillos interiores de una de las cúpulas que componían la mansión eran particularmente oscuros. Ese día estaba destinado para el descanso de los viajeros. Según el protocolo, al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Tsunade-Sama por lo que los hombres encargados de su seguridad tendrían que informarle algunas cosas. Gaara se preguntó por qué aún no lo habían hecho, tal vez cuando estuvieran dentro de sus aposentos bebiendo un poco de té sería la ocasión adecuada. El extraño malestar tras lo dicho por el Nara fue puesto en segundo plano. La puerta que estaba nuevamente cerrada fue abierta nuevamente por Gaara mientras un poco de su arena se encargaba de sostener las tazas. El movimiento fue rápido pero cuidadoso, el Kage tomó nuevamente los recipientes para ingresar al lugar. Intuía que el té debía seguir caliente. No había demorado demasiado en completar su pequeña misión autoimpuesta. Fiel a su palabra, Sabaku no Gaara se dispuso a servir el humeante líquido en las tazas. No era una ceremonia de té tradicional, situación que agradecía. Tomó en cada mano uno de los vasos destinados a los ninjas de la Hoja para entregárselos a sus respectivos receptores.

Un agradecimiento de ambos fue lo que escuchó. Gaara volvió por su bebida, evitando cometer una falta de educación, el adolescente se giró para poder observarles. Finalmente estuvieron cara a cara. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Gaara dio un delicado trago al humeante líquido. Delicioso. El té negro era uno de sus favoritos y agradecía internamente la elección del Nara. El Kage carraspeó levemente.

—Hemos… Evadido nuestra charla protocolar, ¿hay algo que deban informarme?

Neji mantenía su vaso sobre la palma de su mano vendada mientras que la contraria sostenía el recipiente entre sus dedos. Shikamaru daba cortos sorbos al caliente y aromático líquido, pero no separó sus labios de la taza hasta que Neji carraspeó delicadamente. Shikamaru se adelantó para iniciar el intercambio de información.

[1]


End file.
